


Terminal

by grimRenegade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimRenegade/pseuds/grimRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, in a Universe that isn't destroyed by Sburb, lays a pricey company that sells the most popular electric devices we own today. It's located in the center of New York City, and none other than Dirk Strider himself is the head of the company. His little twin companions, Dave and Dove Strider, would always be by his side through the companies many ups and downs. However, by nightfall, the Striders are completely different people. </p><p> </p><p>Basically, Dirk Strider is the head of a product that sells worldwide popular electronic devices. While he's really rich, Dove and Dave are sorta like his little assassins, by night of course, and Dirk is a major Jewel Thief. So, Human Brobot comes in and takes Jake, Dirk's good friend, and John, Dove&Dave's good friend, and puts them against the Striders. Hell ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal

Sometimes living can be the worst or best thing in life.

That's what Dirk Strider always told his little brother and sister. Every night, before bed, he'd sit down somewhere in the room, a chair or something closest to their beds. He'd sit there and tell them all about their eldest brother who passed away from an unknown reason when they were three. Dave and Dove didn't really mind that they didn't have the guy around anymore. They never knew him, so it's basically the most unimportant thing to them since sliced bread.

Tonight was no different, however. Siblings were being put to bed after a night of being out and about, doing different Striderly things.

Ahah. Right.

~~~~~~~A Few Hours Earlier~~~~~~~

"Alright. Yeah. I'll get them ready and meet you there. Don't do anythin' stupid and don't get drunk off of your ass."

With a possibly over-dramatic sigh, Dirk clicked something on the phone in his hand. Flipping it closed, the blonde dropped it on the ground, stomping his left foot on it and destroying it. There were certain things on that phone nobody needed to know of. So, with that out of the way, the Strider made his way around the corner of the living room. He moved pretty quickly, not really in a mood to be late for this event. Dirk turned into a room, orange eyes being greeted with fumbling twins.

"God, man. If you two can't put clothes on correctly, I might leave you here tonight." Eyes narrowed as the two slouched almost in unison, the blonde girl letting out an un-lady like groan while the other talked.

"Dude, no. We're psyched for tonight. It's been a while since we've been able to go out with you and do your little things again." While Dave was talking, Dove managed to fix her dress, shimmying around in the slightly uncomfortable tights. Dave had hoisted himself off the bed, walking over and toying with his tie, for most unnecessary reasons, and snickering under his breath as it was apparently, officially, perfect. Dove rolled her eyes, grabbing Dave's shoulder and turning him to face Dirk, her hands on her hips at and at full attention.  
"Okay. That's out of the way. Yet you guys are acting like I have some intricate directions for you. Go get in the car."  
Which, is what all three of them did. Not saying a single word to anyone, and the only way to actually remember they were aware of what was happening was to silently listen to Dove's humming. Where the trio were going? Why, none other than a party.

/./././././././

Dirk, opening the door for the twins, checked his watch and cringed. They weren't late for the party but they were late for meeting Roxy. Roxy Lalonde, everybody. She was the mother of Dave and Dove's good friend, Rose, and worked alongside Dirk as his assistant. Roxy tended to get a little... intoxicated at times, but she was a damn good girl. Dove and Dave grew up having her and Rose around, so they were preeeeetty much family. Close enough. Tucking his phone into his back pocket, the older Strider shut the car door, running around the front and getting in his side, the drivers seat. He turned the key, grinning wickedly as the engine started and pulling out of their driveway. "You guys excited? This is your first event in months. I just haven't been in the mood for another one like this." Dirk flashed a smirk in the car mirror, focusing back on the road and listening to whichever sibling had to say next. "Excited? Fuck yeah we are!" Dove was basically trembling in her spot, a smile breaking her smug smirk that matched her brothers. "God, dude. Speed up. We're late, and you know that." It was Dave who spoke this time, and Dirk simply shook his head. So much for a family car ride.

/./././././././

"We're here." The older male announced, already out of the car before the two could reply in any way. They climbed out in separate doors, Dave having to run around and catch up to the two. "Alright, kids. Davie is gonna be doing most of the stuff in the beginning, then you come in, alright Dove? Dave?" They both nodded at him, starting off after their brother hence he began walking to the large building. Roxy wasn't outside, so...-  
"Heeeeeeyyy guys! What took you so looong?" A slightly slurred voice greeted the three Striders, making Dirk sigh. Obviously not a good sigh, either. He resisted the urge to bitch slap Roxy into next month, but instead just looked around and lowered his voice slightly.

"I'm goin' to ignore the fact that you ignored me tellin' you to not get drunk off of your ass and get on with what's goin' to go on."  
Roxy nodded along to the males voice, the twins standing aside and listening in themselves. Whispers, grunts, faces, different things were shared between the two. But when Dirk stood back up straight, he casually grabbed a glass of wine, walking off somewhere into the crowd. Roxy glared at Dove and Dave, which told the duo that they were most likely to stay there with her. So, to seem like normal teenagers talking to their mother, Dave broke the silence between them.

"So uh. How was today? Kickass again?"  
Roxy shook her head with a slight giggle, her unusually pink eyes glistening happily at them. "I guess. It's the usual, though. Rosie is doing fine. Hahaaaa." Dove and Dave smiled awkwardly at the tipsy woman, and sorta wondered themselves why they weren't used to it.

Soon enough, chatter from around the room became loud enough for the three blondes to hear, causing their attention to swivel around and land on three males entering the building.

One was an extremely, unfamiliar male with black hair and tan skin. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie, whilst two other extremely familiar, shorter guys with glasses on followed behind them. The taller glasses-guy had a suit on, as well, but his had a green bowtie. The shorter guy had, like the other two, a black suit and tie, the tie being blue. Dove and Dave instantly recognized the two being Jake, Dirk's close friend, and John, the twin's good friend. They were so close, and they didn't seem to notice the two Striders. With a glance between eachother, Dave and Dove moved to run over to the suspiciously, sharply-dressed nerds  
.  
And the lights went out.


End file.
